Unshed Tears
by fupoki
Summary: Cloud has finished his self journey, finally returning to reality and facing those he left. He returns to Tifa, sparks do fly, but what happens when Aeris is revived and returns? Who will Cloud choose?
1. Default Chapter

Unshed Tears  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: this is my very first final fantasy 7 fic... so i really need to know what everyone thinks! i'm trying to write something other than ccs... forgive me if I get some info wrong, I haven't finished the whole game yet so yea. JUST TO WARN YOU, I AM A HUGE CLOUD AND TIFA FAN!!! and I know this sort of storyline has been used many times before... I really want to give it a shot, and see what happens. so sit back and enjoy the first chapter.  
  
Default Chapter  
  
It was two years after the AVALANCHE team had defeated Sephiroth, saving the world from the meteor and mass destruction. Tifa Lockheart was happy, sure, proud of the fact that she was part of the reason why the world was still in tact, but she wasn't well... complete. Being almost invisible to the one you love most, wouldn't make any girl happy. It was obvious that the one she loved most, Cloud Strife would never look at her direction. She could see it in his eyes, the pain and sorrow that he still had, his sadness that filled his heart for Aeris Gainsborough.   
  
It was early in the morning, Tifa was sitting in the middle of the field, just a small isolated area that she had found, outside of Kalm. She lived there all alone, by herself, where the other members of AVALANCHE were all scattered, living their own dreams. She was running a successful bar, able to live on her income, still single and lonely, still waiting for him. Cloud had left, embarking on his own journey, simply saying goodbye to everyone but her.  
  
'Why do I even wait for him?' Tifa screamed in her mind, 'He's never going to come back...' A single tear fell down her cheek as she remembered his intense blue eyes, and how she remembered drowning in them. 'You know why...' another voice called out, as she stared blankly at the passing white clouds.   
  
Tifa had loved Cloud Strife after he had left to join SOLDIER, her love grew even stronger after she was reunited with him in Sector 7. But she had to face the facts, it was quite obvious, that the moment Cloud had laid eyes on Aeris, Tifa knew that they were practically made for each other. But after Sephiroth had sliced the sword through Aeris' heart, Cloud was never the same. She thought she had a chance after she saved him from the lifestream and finally knew that Cloud had indeed joined SOLDIER just to impress her, a chance to be loved... Inside her heart and mind, she knew that she couldn't take Aeris' place and make Cloud happy. She would never be able to fulfill that goal. The only thing that she could do, for the sake of Cloud, was leave him be. Let him search for himself, let him find himself and maybe he might just have feelings for his childhood friend.  
  
Tifa's deep brown eyes blinked back the tears that wanted to fall, as her long, shiny brown hair blew with the wind. 'Why me?' she cried in her mind, 'Why do I have to love, of all people, Cloud Strife?' Tifa had grown into a remarkable, independent woman, her brown hair still long, except her eyes were becoming somewhat hollow and lonely, the fiery spark in her dark brown eyes were slowly disappearing as each day passed.  
  
Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it was almost time to open up her bar and start her daily routine of serving those horrible men. They usually were drunk, especially the ones that visited at night, and it could get real ugly. But she was quite strong, she knew would be fine, all in a days work to survive in this gil demanding world. She stood up and walked back to Kalm, as the sun shone brightly down at her, and the breeze causing her hair to dance wildly with the wind.  
  
Suddenly she heard soft footsteps, footsteps that were crunching on the fallen leaves and the crushing of tree branches. Tifa turned around and nearly gasped at the person who was walking towards her...  
  
[a/n: okay this isn't really a chapter but still tell me what you think! review... I LOVE REVIEWS!! and please if i got anything wrong teelll mee!!!! i didn't finish the game yet remember that! so i'll write the next chapter, and see what everyone thinks, to see if this stays or down the garbage can.  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please!] 


	2. Chapter One: Silent Cries

Unshed Tears  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: ayai thanks for those who reviewed, i'm serious, i really appreciate it, considering i'm not that great of a writer so this chapter depends on whether this fic stays or goes, here it is...  
  
Chapter One: Silent Cries  
  
Cloud Strife had been far and wide, exploring the world, finding its deepest secrets. He needed to be alone, to set his mind straight. He had to set his heart straight. He knew that the moment he laid eyes on Aeris, the simple flower girl who was selling flowers outside the ruined reactor and the first time he really stopped to look at her. When he woke up on her flower bed, after the battle with Air Buster and falling down a broken platform, and saw her beautiful angelic face looking in his eyes, his heart completely melted. But then again, he was friends with Tifa for such a long time, he also did have feelings for Tifa Lockheart too. In fact, she was the only reason why he had even joined SOLDIER. Just so he could get her to notice him. Who did he love more? Cloud still didn't have the answer.  
  
Aeris had been killed, by the cold, evil hands of Sephiroth, which broke his heart into thousands of pieces. Having to drop her in the lake was the most hardest thing Cloud had to face in his life. But did it mean that if Aeris was gone, could he turn to Tifa? Who did he yearn for more? Who did he need?  
  
When there was nothing left to do and find, he had went and visited everyone else. Yuffie in Wutai, Barret and his daughter Marlene in Sector 7, Cid in Rocket Town, Vincent and Red XIII in Cosmo Canyon, even Aeris' grave in the City of Ancients, but he had yet to visit one more person. Tifa. He didn't know why, but it was like he dreaded to see her face again. He was afraid of how she would react, especially since he had left her without even saying goodbye. He had packed his bags when Barret had notifyed him about Tifa's whereabouts, he was the only one that had actually told him this much. He never really bothered to ask anyone where Tifa was.  
  
Here he was, just outside of Kalm, walking towards the small town, his eyes wandered at the scenery that he passed. He almost tripped over a small rock as he saw a figure in the distance, it was a woman, her long brown hair was shining with the sun, as he came closer he sucked in the air into his lungs slowly, it was Tifa.  
  
~*~  
  
There, just a short distance away was the blonde spiky haired, blue eyed man that Tifa had longed to see. Cloud Strife had matured over the years, he was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, his blonde spiky hair was a tad bit longer, his muscles seemed to bludge out of the thin cotton shirt, where his intense blue eyes had grown wiser.  
  
Tifa was observing Cloud quite intently, because she did not even realize that he was already standing right in front of her. Her eyes blinked, she pinched her arm, trying to prove that this was all a dream. Finally realizing that this was indeed real, and not a dream she whispered, "Cloud...?" Her eyes blinked once again in disbelief, that he was actually standing right in front of her.  
  
"Hello Tifa." Cloud replied quietly, his voice barely even a whisper. His blue eyes look at her brown ones, it was as if the length of minutes they took, just staring into each other's eyes, were long hours.   
  
Tifa almosted jumped on him, embracing him. Small tears dripped down her cheek and onto his muscular shoulder. She buried her face deeper and deeper, never wanting to let go. Finally realizing that she had to let go, she pushed away slightly, again being entranced by his eyes. She turned away and spoke, "So how are you, Cloud?"   
  
"I've never been better. How have you been?" a slight smile appeared on his face.  
  
"I'm fine... I guess." Tifa answered quietly, "What brings you here?"   
  
"Actually, I came here to see you."   
  
Her eyes widen slightly, "For how long?" she immediately blurted out.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Well you can stay at my place... If you want." Tifa offered, flashing him a smile.  
  
'Her eyes...' Cloud observed in his mind, 'They're not the same as before...' "That would be nice." he smiled back.  
  
"Good! We can catch up on stuff."   
  
'What happened to you Tifa? What happened to the cheerful looking woman I used to know?' Cloud asked himself. Getting a good look at Tifa made him quite worried, she didn't look the same, sure on the outside she was similar, but on the inside... Her eyes told him everything, she wasn't the same, she was more lonely and hollow. 'Did I do all of this?' Cloud asked himself.  
  
He followed her back to Kalm, stopping in front of a small cottage, it seemed quaint and welcoming. Tifa opened the door for Cloud, gesturing for him to enter. "Well, you can shower and unpack your bags. I need to go open the bar." with that said, Tifa left Cloud all alone and rushed towards her bar.  
  
'You got your wish TIfa...' a voice snickered in her mind.   
  
'He still loves Aeris... even when she's gone...' Tifa sobbed, she did consider Aeris as one of her closest friends, but she couldn't help a hint of jealously overwhelm her. She had finally reached her bar, which she had called, Far From Heaven, and switched on the light and began bringing out the glasses and flipping the stools.   
  
'Why did he come back?' Tifa asked herself again, as she placed the cups side by side.   
  
~*~  
  
Cloud had finally finished taking his shower, slipping on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, he closed the door of Tifa's cottage and went around Kalm. He tried to look for Tifa, for she had not told him where her bar was located. He bumped into a small petite, old woman.   
  
"Excuse me," Cloud said politely, "Do you know where I could find a woman by the name of Tifa Lockheart? She owns a bar."   
  
"Why yes!" the woman answered him, her eyes seemed as if they were filling with admiration.   
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"She owns the bar, Far From Heaven." pointing at the building on the opposite end of where they were standing. It looked quite simple, with a few lights and a small sign that read 'Far From Heaven'. "Are here to steal her heart too?"   
  
"No... why?" Cloud asked confusingly.  
  
The old woman sighed, "She's been asked by every men, from far and wide, just to go out on one date, but each and everytime she rejects them. I admire her spirit and how independent she is but... she seems so lonely..."  
  
Cloud felt a twinge of guilt, 'Tifa...' he whispered in his mind.  
  
"Well, I better get going." the old woman left him standing there, as she left, disappearing into a small cottage.  
  
Cloud had reached Tifa's bar, peeking in the window, he saw her standing behind the counter, just setting some cups and washing the tables. He opened the door and walked inside.   
  
"Hey." he greeted calmly, trying to hide his nervousness.   
  
Tifa's reddish-brown eyes looked up at him. She gave him a small smile, trying to mask her saddness. "I'm glad you found me."   
  
"I had to ask someone."   
  
Tifa nodded and looked back down. "Why did you come here, Cloud? The real reason." she asked, trying to get right to the point.   
  
Cloud settled down onto a nearby stool, "Well..."   
  
Tifa bit her lip, wanting to just disappear.  
  
"I came here to see you... I know I left without even saying goodbye." Cloud explained to her quietly.   
  
"You didn't have to come here and tell me that." Tifa blinked back the tears and looked up at him, forcing a smile, "So anyways, how do you like Kalm so far?"   
  
Cloud's fist clenched slightly in frustration, "Its almost the same as before."  
  
"Yea it is... It's really peaceful here..."   
  
Cloud gazed at her, noticing that her smile was nothing closed to real...  
  
[a/n: there! now, please tell me if this is a keeper... so review alright? i might write one more chapter just to see, maybe. so anyways review and check out my other fics if you like ccs.  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please!] 


	3. Chapter Two : In the Moonlight

Unshed Tears  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: thanks for all the reviews everyone, sorry for taking so long, but i don't have internet so yea. heres chapter two!  
  
Chapter Two: In the Moonlight  
  
"Thanks Elaine for coming out today. If it's alright with you, I'm going to close up early." Tifa announced to her employee.   
  
"Sure thing." Elaine smiled, "Have a great day."   
  
"You too." Tifa smiled back. She watched Elaine walk off, as she locked up her bar. Finally she had reached her house, opening the door, wondering if Cloud was there. He had left after they had a small talk at the bar this morning. She hadn't seen him since then. 'I probably scared him away.' Tifa thought sadly. She smile touched her lips, as she walked into the kitchen. She had always loved to cook, but no one had ever really tried her cooking.   
  
"Hey." a voice greeted behind her, causing her to jump.   
  
Tifa turned around, looking in to mako blue eyes. "Hey."   
  
"So what are you doing here so early?" Cloud asked her, sitting at the small kitchen table.  
  
"The bar was empty today so I was going to make dinner for the both of us. I thought maybe you could be my taste tester." Tifa grinned.  
  
"Fine by me." Cloud shrugged. He had never tasted any of Tifa's cooking, but he hoped that it was better then any of Cid's cooking. He cringed when he remembered the thought of Cid's version of mashed potatoes and chicken.  
  
Tifa nodded, as she found her apron and put it on. "Let's hope you survive one meal cooked by me."   
  
Cloud nodded, as he watched her race around the kitchen, taking out ingredients and furrow her eyebrows in frustration. He chuckled lightly as he noticed the smudges of flour and paste on her face. "Do you need any help?" he offered, walking over to the counter.   
  
"I'm fine. Why don't you watch T.V or something?" Tifa grinned looking at him innocently, swiping her thumb across her nose.  
  
Cloud sighed as he left the kitchen, "If I get food poisoning, I'm coming after you."   
  
He heard Tifa giggle.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later, Tifa had called Cloud in. Cloud stared at the table in amazement. "Looks good." he told her, noticing a blush on her cheeks.   
  
"Now, let's hope its edible." Tifa replied.   
  
Cloud stared at the woman across from him, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, with two pieces of hair hanging down in front, blotches of flour and some yellow paste was still on her delicate face. He felt his heart melt as he watched her eat her dinner. 'Am I falling for you, Tifa?' he asked himself cautiously, he didn't want to hurt Tifa again, not until he was absolutely sure.  
  
Tifa watched intently as Cloud took his first bite of the fried rice.  
  
Cloud's eyes brightened, "It's really good."  
  
"That's good." Tifa blushed.  
  
They ate silently, finally Tifa spoke up, "So how is everyone? Barret told me that you went to visit everyone."   
  
"Everyone's still the same." Cloud told her, looking up and chuckling, "Except Cid has taken up cooking."  
  
"Your serious?" Tifa asked him, her eyes wide from shock.  
  
"Last time I was there, he forced me into eating the first Cid's Death Meal." Cloud laughed.  
  
"Death?" Tifa repeated.  
  
"Trust me, it's not that great."   
  
Tifa laughed, her expression suddenly becoming sad, "I wish I could see everyone again. I haven't been able to leave Kalm ever since... well... you know." referring to the day that everyone had seperated, including Cloud, "Besides, I hate travelling all by myself."   
  
"Then why don't you and I both go visit everyone together?" Cloud suggested.  
  
"I don't know..." Tifa sighed, "What will happen to my bar?"   
  
"Just close it up." Cloud told her simply.  
  
"Okay... It would be really nice to travel again." she smiled, remembering the days when the whole team was walking around the field and fighting off the monsters that lurk around the area.  
  
"Just like old times, except without Aeris..." Cloud blurted out.  
  
Tifa stared at him sadly, "You still love her don't you."   
  
Cloud hesitated and answered, "I don't know..." He never expected that Tifa would ever ask him that question, it was just out of the blue. 'Does... Tifa have feelings for me?' he asked himself, observing Tifa's reaction.  
  
"It's okay..." Tifa reassured him, "We all miss her too." 'Knowing Cloud, he probably does, he just doesn't know it yet.' Tifa thought. "Anyways, are you done? I'm going to clean up and get some sleep." Tifa told him.  
  
"Why don't I help you, we'll get it done faster."   
  
"Sure."  
  
The two childhood friends stood side by side as one of them washed and the other dried the dishes. "So when do you want to start heading out of this place?" Cloud asked calmly.  
  
"As soon as possible, I can't wait to see everyone." Tifa smiled.  
  
Cloud nodded in agreement.  
  
After they had cleaned up the kitchen, they both sat on the couch lazily.   
  
"You know..." Tifa yawned, "This will be the first night that I will ever have a full night of rest."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm always working at the bar late." Tifa answered, as her eyes slowly closed from exhaustion. Soon, she had entered the world of sleep, without even realizing it.   
  
Cloud stood up and placed the blanket that Tifa had left for him, on top of her. He then say down on the opposite end of the mahogany colored couch. Cloud stared at her intently, she looked like a delicate angel. Her eyes were closed lightly, and her chest was heaving softly. Her brown hair laid sprawled on the couch, and her cheeks were somewhat rosey. The moonlight that crept through the window sill had cast a soft hue of light on her, giving Cloud the perfect protrait. Cloud just sat there, staring at Tifa, not getting tired of what his eyes were glued on. Finally his eyes started to get heavier and heavier, until he was cast into the world of dream.   
  
~*~  
  
Tifa's eyes slowly open, she let out a slight groan from the sunlight that was illuminating through the window. A small smile spread across her face when she saw the sight before her. The blonde haired soldier was sleeping right beside her. 'We must have both fell asleep yesterday.' Tifa concluded.   
  
"Aeris..." Cloud whispered, his eyes still closed.  
  
Tifa blinked back her tears rapidly, 'Get a hold of yourself, you always knew... That he still loved her...' Tifa's whole body gave a jump when the mako blue eyes were revealed. "Morning..." Tifa whispered, trying to mask her sadness.  
  
"Hey..." Cloud replied, "So you ready to leave this place?"   
  
"Let me pack and shower." Tifa smiled. 'I finally get to see everyone again...' she thought, remembering the past when all eight of the AVALANCHE members were journeying throughout the countryside, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Cloud didn't have much to pack, since he had just arrived a day before. But Tifa had went through her things slowly, carefully packing what she needed most and what could be left behind. She quickly dressed, not even realizing that she was putting on her old outfit, the white shirt with the black overalls. As she walked into the living room, Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked immediately.  
  
"You really like that outfit don't you?" Cloud commented.   
  
Tifa looked down at herself, finally noticing what she had done. "I didn't even know, I guess its become a habit." she smiled sheepishly. She swung a dark blue bag over her shoulder and smiled, "Let's go."   
  
Cloud nodded in agreement.  
  
Tifa closed and locked her door, and they both headed out to world that seemed different, but wasn't all of a stranger to them. It was like heading back to the past. Tifa glanced at her surroundings, when they had pasted the place where she had usually sat and just thought about things. 'I'll be back soon...' she wanted to whisper out loud.   
  
"So I was wondering-" Cloud started, being cut short from a loud sound.  
  
A large shadow was cast on them, causing them to both look up, they saw a huge grey plane, with the word Highwind imprinted on them. The plane began to lower, and settled on the ground.  
  
Cloud and Tifa smiled at each other. Both knew that this was the start to something that they had never expected.  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: ARGGHHHH!!! i can't write!! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!! BAH!!! i should've never stopped in the middle and then continue like 2 weeks later baka!!! even though it wasn't that great please review!  
  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please!] 


	4. Chapter Three: Back Together

Unshed Tears  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!! =) i think i should just tell everyone, tho its so obvious, this is going to be a Cloti fic, i'm a big supporter and wouldn't go any other way! sorry for taking so long, i was too caught with school and my other fics.  
  
Chapter Three: Back Together  
  
Tifa and Cloud stood silently as a person that they knew all too well stepped out of the plane. His expression grinning, as he fixing the goggles sitting on his head. Another fimilar figure was following him from behind.   
  
Tifa smiled, Cid had looked almost the same after they had all seperated after the defeat of Sephiroth. Tifa's heart started to warm up, it was sort of a relief to see a fimilar face after all these years.  
  
"Tifa! How are you doing?" Cid asked, his eyes suddenly narrow at Cloud, "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, Cid, and Cloud came to visit." Tifa explained.  
  
Cloud bit his lips, trying not to laugh at the man before him. It seemed odd meeting him again, after witnessing him in an apron.   
  
"Don't you laugh, or I'll kick your spikey ass." Cid threatened.  
  
"But it is still pretty funny." a feminine voice tried to defend Cloud.  
  
"It's nice seeing you again, Shera." Tifa smiled.  
  
"So what brings you two here?" Cloud asked, feeling a bit irritated, he was looking foward to venturing out with Tifa alone, remembering some private moments that happened just between the two when the others were away.  
  
"What do you mean funny?" Cid demanded, making Shera step back, "Being a real man means learning all aspects of life, including learning how to cook."   
  
"I'm glad you feel that way..." Tifa tried to sniffle a laugh.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Cloud repeated again.  
  
"Well..." Cid shut his mouth almost immediately.  
  
"We're getting married..." Shera blushed.  
  
"Really?" Tifa exclaimed, she smiled brightly at the engaged couple.  
  
"Wow, when did this happen?" Cloud smirked, who knew that Cid Highwind would have the courage to do such a thing? The last time he had visited him and Shera, it seemed like Cid was completely ignoring the woman who was constantly at his side, doing anything that Cid had commanded.  
  
"Awhile after you left." Cid glared.  
  
Cloud just smirked at him, his mind replaying the picture of Cid in an apron.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Well... we were thinking to round everyone up, so we could all be together you know?" Cid tried to explain.  
  
"Awww..." Cloud cooed teasingly.  
  
"Shut up." Cid glared.  
  
Cloud chuckled. "So we're the first ones?"   
  
"Yep." Cid replied, relaxing a bit.   
  
"After rounding everyone up... we thought we could plan and have the wedding then." Shera smiled, grasping for Cid's hand.   
  
Tifa jumped slightly and a grin spread across her face, "So who are we going to go get next?" she asked, excitement was building up inside of her, she couldn't wait to see everyone again.  
  
~*~   
  
Everyone piled back into the Highwind, Tifa scanned the whole ship, memories of before began filling her mind. The Highwind was still the same, even the crew was back and in full force, all it needed was the occupants that used to occupy the ship, and everything would be perfect.   
  
Tifa positioned herself in the spot where she used to stay, when they were battling Sephiroth, looking at the window and letting her thoughts be set free.   
  
"Okay, crew, let's get going!" Cid announced roughly. He adjusted the googles on his head, and grinned. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"   
  
"Yes, Captain." all three men in blue uniforms answered immediately.  
  
The Highwind instantly lifted off of the ground and a full view of the clouds could be seen through the Highwind's windows.   
  
Cloud leaned against a wall, and stared at Tifa from a distance. She was strikingly beautiful, he could tell that she was deep in thought, he yearned to know what was going through her mind at this very moment. He noticed that she had turned towards him, and their eyes instantaneously met. 'Look away!' his mind provoked, panicing. But for some reason, Cloud couldn't bring himself to tear away from the reddish brown eyes, the enticing eyes told him a story that he never took time to read or even consider, until now. Suddenly a light poke struck his elbow.   
  
Tifa immediately tore away from Cloud's gaze and kicked herself inwardly, 'Dammit Tifa! Stop being a love sick fool!'   
  
Cloud's eyebrows furrowed, a scowl replaced that bland line of his lips.  
  
"Something you need to tell me, eh, Cloud?" Cid asked, smirking, his elbow nudging Cloud's side.  
  
"It's nothing." Cloud immediately shot back, he glared at the scruffy looking man beside him.  
  
"Whatever you say... But if you hurt her... I'll hunt you down and kick your spikey ass." Cid threatened, his expression serious.  
  
"Who said that I-" Cloud stuttered, almost speechless at Cid's comment.  
  
"Cid, where's Shera?" Tifa called, interrupping the two men, not knowing what had conversed between the two just then.  
  
"Oh, she's in one of the rooms sleeping." Cid shrugged.   
  
Tifa nodded and turned back to the window.   
  
There were occasional moments where Cloud and Tifa returned to their gaze like the previous moment before, but none had the same emotions mixed in it as the first. All three shifted often, itching for the landing of they're next destination. The plane was dead silent, not one word was echoed throughout the whole plane ride, only sounds of the buttons and the creak of the steering wheel could be heard. Until finally one of the pilots announced, "Sir, we have reached Sector 7."  
  
"Good, now land the damn thing." Cid commanded.  
  
Just then, Shera walked in, finally joining the restless crew, "Are we there yet?" her tired voice croaked, sleep still clouding her eyes.  
  
"Yea." Cid mumbled.  
  
"Excellent timing." Tifa commented, smiling at the half asleep woman.  
  
~*~  
  
All four had stepped out of the plane, while the crew had all stayed behind. They had all walked into Sector 7, each wandering off in their own thoughts.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Cid muttered, impatiently.  
  
"Did you ask him to meet you somewhere?" Tifa asked, her voice cheerful. 'Wow, it's been awhile since I've been here...' she thought, breathing in her surrounding, and letting her memories trickle from her mind.   
  
"No." Cid grumbled.  
  
"See, we wanted to suprise everyone." Shera explained joyfully.  
  
Cloud grinned as he watched the blonde haired man mutter words under his breath. "I take it you aren't one hundred percent into this idea?" he smirked.  
  
"No, I wasn't." Cid replied, irritated, "It would've been easier to tell everyone in advance."  
  
"It will work out." Shera insisted, "You'll see!"   
  
Just as Shera finished those last words, all four noticed a large man, he had dark skin, and muscles that suited his large complexion well. A small, bubbly girl, jumped around him, clutching a small bear in one hand, tugging on his arm.   
  
"Barret!" Tifa immediately cried, tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She burst into a run and practically jumped onto Barret's back. She wrapped her arms around the shock striken man's back.   
  
"Hullo..." Barret managed to breath, still taken back from the woman who had suddenly pounced on him.  
  
"Auntie Tifa!" Marlene squealed, it was the small little girl's turn to pounce on someone. Marlene had latched herself around Tifa's legs and giggled.  
  
Cloud stood there, and smiled admiringly, the last time he was here, it took so long just for Marlene to warm up to him. 'I guess I'm not that great with kids...' he thought, watching Tifa as she crouched down to Marlene's level. She touched her nose which caused the child to giggle.  
  
"So, what brings you all here?" Barret asked, walking up to the three remaining people standing to the side.  
  
"These two are getting married." Cloud announced, causing Barret to go wide eyed.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything." Cid grunted.  
  
Barret smirked, 'Who knew that Cid would be the first to wed out of all of us?' "Congradulations to both of you." he said simply.  
  
"We're planning to take everyone to Rocket Town." Shera explained, flipping her brown hair off of her shoulder.  
  
"Sounds good." Barret nodded, "When are we going?"   
  
"Well if you don't mind Barret, we're planning to get to Rocket Town as fast as we can." Shera answered.  
  
"Sure... Let me pack a few things."   
  
"Can Marlene come along too?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yea daddy! Can I come?" Marlene squealed, her arms squeezed Tifa's neck tighter.  
  
"Course sweetie, I would never leave you behind." Barret smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
One by one, everyone was finally reunited with the remaining AVALANCHE members. Yuffie was back into her old tricks, right when Cloud and the others had stepped into Wutai, she had already swooped in and attempted to Cloud's materia. As for Red XII and Vincent, it was easy to find them in Cosmo Cannon, because they were just sitting near the fire near the entrance.   
  
Tifa was overjoyed to see everyone piled back inside the Highwind. Yuffie had immediately raced towards her former setting and started to throw up over the ledge.   
  
"Now that we have everyone, let's get to Rocket Town." Cid announced happily.  
  
The Highwind had took off, its destination was headed for Rocket Town. Everyone chatted away, filled with full spirits, none minded the long plane ride ahead of them.   
  
"Hey... Cid..." Cloud started, his voice seemed to shake slightly, "Do you think we could go visit Aeris?"  
  
Tifa, who was talking to Red XII and Barret, stopped midway in sentence and stared at Cloud sadly. Her heart seemed to sink, but she immediately plastered on a smile, "I think everyone misses her, it would be nice to visit her too..."   
  
"Fine..." Cid grumbled, glaring at Cloud, "Crew, change of plans, we're off to City of Ancients."   
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: GAHHHH!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEE?!?!?! i apologize for such a boring/sucky chapter... i couldn't think of anything to write in here, and i didn't want to explain what happens at all the stops BAH! the only thing that i knew, that i planned was the chapter after this *bangs head on the desk* please review okay? and suggestions would be great!  
  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please!] 


End file.
